gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 3
RE: MC and HNY Ok, thanks for letting me know. And the same to you :). Tom Talk 13:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey, M.K.! Late Feliz Navidad! (in Spanish) Unfortunately no, my mom haven't got a new computer, yet. The one I'm still using is a bit faster because my cousin, who is a real expert on computers, rearranged my computer's memory, recalibrated its processors and increased its data capacity, so it's a bit faster, but slow at times. I will try to stay on until my new computer comes. Once it is here, I will edit twice as fast. The junky one I'm using, takes me 10 minss to edit 2 pages xD! Talk2YouLater Ptr. Tony (talk) 02:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your feedback on the vote, I'll try my hardest Thanks I'll do my best, thanks for your help :) LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 23:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Hey man I overheard that today is your birthday. So anyway, have great birthday. And anyway my birthday is in two days after yours so when you see it, congradulate me. Later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Ray boccino Hey Mikey Man, do you want to join rockstar becuase we need editors an you are qualified (Ray boccino (talk) 15:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Got a console Hi Mikey. Dad fixed the broken Xbox 360 from my friend. We'll hace to clean it since is dirty. I wanted a PS3 though, but at least I'll get to play GTA V earlier! Though you have to pay to play online... that sucks. Anyway. And also it only has 20 GB.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] 15:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requests for Promotion Thanks for saying yes! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 22:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Greetings again! Hey M.K., Guess what? My mom has ordered the new computer and it should be coming in about two weeks. I was inactive at the time because my mom ordered it and I thought there was no need to use the old one I was using. Actually today, I'm at my cousin's house using the computer. I'm staying there for seven hours, and I'm checking back every few minutes on this wiki. Was there anything I missed? New info about GTA V? Vandalism or any other mishap? Or anything new? Gone, Mr. T. (talk) 16:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man, I look forward to working with you in the future! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 17:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reports Got the report, Car 11 King, replay, You are allowed to use brutal forse such as a warning, Detective Klebitz. KPGL is informed. Once you've done this, you are allowed to eat our launch Doughnuts. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 16:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Stub update? I had a feeling something had to be wrong, someone needs to edit the stubs page then? JBanton (Talk | Contribs) 18:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your comments my friend. I don't mind a bit of fair competition, what fun would racing be without overtaking eh? It's all good, take it easy Mikey :) JBanton (Talk | Contribs) 17:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: I won't so much "control" the Vehicles in GTA V page, but I shall see to it that only relevant and correct information filters through onto the articles. The derpy information and pure speculation shall be removed as I do already. Legit information, or information that does make sense (not being speculation) shall filter through happily without my intervention. Rolling we shall go :) JBanton (Talk | Contribs) 18:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Invite http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130130045514/gtawiki/images/4/4e/Myth_wiki.pngAdded by Sasquatch101Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Armando Well, i noticed every time You turn ob LCHC in the car he is noticed saying things like This one's the shit and You got to love this one so apperently yes also LCHC. (talk) RE Thanks for stopping by the wiki. It seems like your into hunting myths so if you know of any reckonable myths or sightings you can add them.Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 16:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :And... I closed it. We should the game was delayed for only four months. Rockstar's Max Payne 3 was delayed for 8 years, 8 YEARS, but it finally came out in May 2012 and it is great! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:13, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, that game is wicked and evil, built up by its amazing storyline, gameplay and multiplayer. It was released in 2012, Max Payne 1 was released in 2001 and re-released in 2012 (as an iOS title) and Max Payne 2 in 2003. Max Payne 3 currently holds 87/100 on Metacritic. If you don't owe the game, go get it! 'nuff said. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks ;) -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 15:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Obg De nada ;) istalo (Talk to me) February 3, 2013